The research performed at the UCC medical school are in different fields from behavioral neuropharmacology, repair mechanism, kinetics of DNA damage, neuronal and muscular receptor studies, cellular physiology and the analysis of toxin with its receptor. The Protein and Nucleic Acid Core Facility (PNACF) of the CMBC likes to aid in the transition from the more classical studies to a more molecular and detailed analysis of the problems being addressed by its faculty members. PNACF will focus on faculty training, seminars, training on specialized molecular biology techniques, protein expression and protein purification and characterization. Therefore, the PNACF continues to be an important core facility for the maintenance and future development of research at this institution. The SPECIFIC AIMS for improving this facility are: 1. to continue to acquire the molecular tools needed to analyze basic biomedical problems in a more detailed and modern fashion. (2). to sponsor "hand-on" workshops in molecular biological techniques and protein expression and protein purification techniques given by invited experts of the fields. This will help the UCC researchers to solve their problem and to obtain preliminary data in their areas of their research. (3) to have the facility for the protein expression and purification in the UCC, and to encourage the UCC faculty members to expand their research to the protein level. (4) to continue and expand the resource centre where UCC faculty can obtain technical informations and cost estimations for molecular biological techniques and services which are not available in the UCC. (5) to continue and improve the computerized analysis of nucleic acid and protein data, and (6) to implement a "fee for service" plan that will be used for the service contract/repair for VersaDOC system of Bio-RAD. This is to start to get partial self-support for the PNACF component of the RCMI program.